Starting Out
Welcome to Blitzball! Here you will be able to make your very own team and compete against others! But before we begin, you should probably read the how-to section before proceeding. First off, What is Blitzball? Blitzball is a sport where two teams of six players try to score as many goals as possible in 10 minutes. The game is played in a large sphere pool that is suspended in the air by special machines. There are two triangular goal posts, one on either side, and the forwards of the teams try to shoot the Blitzball into the goal. The game is extremely popular in Spira and is the national pastime. Most denizens of Spira are avid Blitzball players. In the last ten years Blitzball has grown exponentially thanks to the Blitzball Association rebuilding the Zanarkand Stadium and sponsoring the new Bevelle Stadium. More teams have been joining the three Leagues of Spira and Blitzball is becomng the only thing people talk about anymore. Blitzball is at its Golden Age. How-To Here you will find how to read statistics and what means what and what does what. This is just a condensed version and you can find links to more in-depth sections at the end of the How-To section. Glossary Team: A group of players that compete against other teams. Player: A member of a team that performs a specific action. League: A place where teams play season games in and where most Tournaments are sponsored. Goal: When a Blitzball enters the goal and a score point is added to the game for the scoring team. Stats: Number values that measure a player's skill in performing a certain action. Season: A series of matches that base on the amount of games won. League-specific. Tournament: A series of matches where the team that makes it to the top wins. Sponsors: Groups that give teams Gil for Budget Gil: Currency Budget: Gil available to a Team Net Worth: Gil accumulated by a player. Trading: Giving a player to a team for another player. Salary: Amount per game a player is paid. Positions: A specific role that a player fulfills Level: Measure of how advanced a Player is XP: A measure of how much experience a player has. Making Your Team Here is the way to make your own team. League Before you make your team, you can select a League. Leagues allow for you to play in that League's Tournaments for free, and it allows you to participate in Universal Tournaments. Free League Teams cannot trade players and cannot play in Season Games. You can join a League at any time. You can change your league after you win a Season Championship. There are three leagues to choose from: Luca League - Recommended for starting teams. The most popular League. Note that this the only Public League right now. Bevelle League - More advanced than the Luca League. Note that this League is currently locked. Zanarkand League - The most advanced League. Recommended for more experienced teams. Note that this League is only for Privileged Teams and Admin Teams. Choose Your Location The Location will proceed your Team's name. Note that some Sponsors sometimes favor teams from certain locations. If you want, read up on the locations and see which Sponsors will most likely sign you if you meet their criteria. Besaid Kilika Luca Mi'hen Mushroom Rock Baaj Bikanel Guadosalam Macalania Bevelle Djose Remiem Mt. Gagazet Zanarkand Name Your Team Now you can name your team something that would fit its location. Be sure to check the teams list for a similar name before creating your team's page. Get a Team Logo Make yourself stand out! Find a picture on the net and make a logo with your team's name on it. Then upload with the name (Insert Team Name)'s Logo.(file type). In the summary section, type Category:Team Logos and click "upload"! Create Your Team Page Now just select type in the full name of your team and add the following to your team's page: After doing this type a little history about your team. Say everything you want and then go to the Lock My Team page to prevent other people from altering your team. However, note that you will not be able to change anything with asking an Admin, so make sure you have everything before you do this. All information of your Team page will be updated as soon as possible after a change has occurred. Finding A Sponsor As a new team, you have no gil in your budget to contract players. Not very many groups fund new teams either. Look for a sponsor here that will fund a new team and request on the talk page that sponsor. The sponsor will go over your request and may sign you. While waiting for a sponsor to sign you, begin browsing Free Agents for your team. Note which ones you want and check their salary. Get cheaper players when you start. As you progress and gain more Sponsors, your budget will increase and you can get better players. When a sponsor signs you, they will add themselves to your Team box and let you update your budget by a fixed amount. Note that your Net Worth, which is currently 100 gil, can be used towards your Budget. Basically, you can sponsor yourself! Get Players! Now that you have a sponsor, sign those players! Start by getting six of them and signing them for 5 games each. Request them on the talk page and if you make the best offer, they will join your team, updated automatically. Only try to sign Free Agents. That should get you started. Now that you have a team, let's look at playing your team. Playing your Team If you want to play another team for fun, request an Exhibition match with the team and if both sides approve, the match takes place. The results are displayed on the Exhibition Board for a week before being archived. To play a League Match, you must win five Exhibition games and sign up for the League Season. If the Season is just starting, you will participate automatically. Your team plays one game a week during the Season and the top ten teams go on to the League Season Championships. Team Stats are displayed on the Season Standings for your League. If your team makes it there, you play a match every day until you lose. If you want to play in a Tournament, check the Tournament Board for active ones and which League they are in, if any. If they are in your League or a Universal Tournament, you can play for free. If it is an Out-Of-League Tournament, you have to pay Outsource Fees. Player Growth Your players get a certain amount of XP after a game depending on how much they played. When they gain a certain amount of XP, they will level up and their stats will increase. Note that Exhibition games do not increase your player's XP. When you get a player to level 3, you can assign them as your Star Player. Add them to the Star Player page and their salary will increase, making it harder for other teams to take them, but the salary increase does not apply to you, unless you choose another star player. As a player grows, their salary will increase anyway. Every ten levels a players salary goes up by 500 Gil. Remember this if you don't want to be stuck paying millions of gil for a high level player. Team Roster When you contract a player, you need to tell them what position you want them for. If they join, they will be added to your Team Roster automatically. You can have up to three Subs and in order to switch out players, just update the roster on your Team Page. Remember that changes can only occur before a match. Get out there! Now you are armed with the knowledge of Blitzball. Now go Blitz! List of Active Teams here